Wall clocks are well known devices in the timekeeping art and very important articles for daily use. In view of the beautiful design and appearance of the wall clocks, they function not only as timekeeping device, but as decorative objects as well today. With the increasingly living standard, the appearance, size and other aspects are highly required gradually, and consumers may select a wall clock with different size, shape or appearance according to the different surroundings. This may raise a question that when consumers select a wall clock with different size, shape or appearance, they would buy different kind of wall clocks. For example, when wall clocks sized 12 inch or 18 inch are selected, two wall clocks sized 12 inch and 18 inch are needed to, respectively purchase, which may result in not only great burden for consumer, but also increase of manufacturing time and cost for manufacturer.
Wall clocks which dial features can be changed are disclosed in prior art, but the wall clocks which can be changed in size are not disclosed in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,055 discloses a changeable wall clock, which designs to use 4 dials with different design and style to realize the changeable function. Users can open the cover and change the dials in clock base to obtain 4 different kinds of style. However, it still has a disadvantage of failure to change in size.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the wall clocks in existing technology so that if desired, consumers can assemble wall clocks with different size, and at the same time, the producing cost of a wall clock should be decreased.